Pro League Circut!
by S-o-F-Duelist
Summary: The Pro League, its the place where the best duelists of our time are pitted against each other for the entertainment of the world. But what would happen if it were to collapse? What would happen to the game of Duel Monsters?
1. Beginning of the End

This is an RP attempt gone fanfic. No negative comments for the sake of being negative please. If your going to say something bad dont say it for the sake of saying something bad. Say it, and tell me why you thought so and what you think a good solution would be. Thats all, enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

"And now were back!" A voice on the TV yelled as a giant duel stadium stands in front of the camera. "Today's duel of Gufuu Uindo versus James Titherson will continue!" Two pictures appeared in front of the duel stadium. The one belonging to Gufuu Uindo depicted a man who was rather pale, and had long black hair that looked as though it had just endured a hurricane. His eyes sparkled a maroon green, and just below his pointy nose a rather unfitting smile sat. James Titherson, was the exact oppossite.

He had forhead-length blonde hair that he combed to the right side and deep blue eyes. His nose was the image of perfection, as were his pearly white teeth. The camera quickly switched to an announcer in a red suit with rather large black hair. He stood on a platform above the duel field. A giant sea of a crowd swam beneath him, screaming and cheering incoherently. "Currently Gufuu Uindo still has a full 4000 life points! He has 5 set cards, but without any monsters he could be looking at some hard times ahead! Meanwhile Mr. Titherson has only a single set card and 3600 life points. Its anybody's duel, so lets get to it! Duel on!"

"Too bad Uindo-san." James said, with his thick English accent. "It looks like your undefeated record is over. Don't worry though, after I continue my rampage through the pro league people wont blame you for losing to me. They'll see that it wasn't your terrible skill that caused your defeat, but my incredible power that brought it upon you." Uindo continued to flash his unpleasant smile. "The duel's not over yet Mr. Titherson. I still have a full 4000 life points. Even if you can damage them this turn, I doubt you can do 4000 points of damage. And in my next turn, who knows?" Uindo's smile widened. "You might just get washed up by my power." James's smile turned into a grimace. "Don't underestimate me Uindo! I'll do much more then 4000 points this turn! Draw!" James looked at his drawn card and his grimace quickly turned back into a smile. "I'll chain my reversed card to my draw. Battlefield Mine, activate!"

Jame's facedown card revealed itself, a trap depicting a massive landmine exploding and warrior's bodies flying around it on a battlefield. "This card lets me send 5 warrior-type monsters from my deck to the grave. In exchange, I have to skip my next draw phase." Jame's duel disk spit out 5 cards from his deck and he quickly deposited them in the graveyard. "27 left." Uindo said, still maintaining his smile. "Then Ill activate the effect of a monster in my graveyard,Immortal Samurai! During my standbye phase, if I have no monsters on my field and only warrior type monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon him to my field!"

"The purpose of Battlefield Mine is revealed! James sent Immortal Samurai to the grave so he could special summon it to the field! What could he be planning with this monster? Lets find out!" "Then Ill play my quickplay spell, Arms Hole!

By sending the top card from my deck to the graveyard, I can move 1 equip spell from my deck to my hand. I'll choose Giant Growth!" "25 left" Uindo said to himself. "Then I'll play two more Arm's Hole! That means I have to send 2 more cards from the top of my deck, but I can get 2 more spells. I'll take Lightning Blade and Fusion Sword - Murasame Blade!" "Woooow! Two more Arm's Hole! It looks like James is planning to boost up his Immortal Samurai with these equip spells for some MASSIVE DAMAGE!" Uindo maintained his smile. "21" he said to himself. "Of coarse Arm's Hole will stop me from normal summoning this turn, but I have other things in mind. I play the spell card Hand Obliteration!"

"Each player now sends their hand to the grave, and draws a number of cards equal to the number they discarded. Ive got 6 cards on hand, so Ill discard them all to draw 6 more! You've got 3, so ditch them and draw 3 more."  
"James just sent all the equip spells he retrieved from Arm's Hole to the grave! What does he intent to do with this strategy!?" The announcer yelled. He was getting almost as excited as the crowd was.

"15" Uindo muttered, drawing his 3 cards. "Next I'll play Raise Dead! This will special summon 1 monster from my graveyard! I'll summon the level 5 warrior, Silent Swordsman LV 5 in attack position! "I thought you were going to more then 4000, but it seems you cant even make it that far...." Uindo said to James, his smile unchanging. "I'm far from through! I play my spell, Becoming a Legend! By sacrificing warrior type monsters on my field who's level equal 8, I can special summon Gilford the Legend from my deck ignoring summoning requirements. I'll give up Immortal Samurai and Silent Swordsman LV5 to summon my ace. Come out,Gilford the Legend!

"14 left" Uindo said. "Now, Gilford's effect activates! I can select a number of equip spells in my graveyard and equip them to warriors on my field! I'll equip Gilford with Lightning Blade, Fusion Sword - Murasame Blade, Giant Growth, and Lightning Saber!

The crowd erupted in cheers as Gilford climbed to 7100 attack. "And the crowd goes wild! Uindo had better pray for one of his facedown's to help him out or its all over!" The announcer yelled. "Hah! Someone as intelligent as me would never ignore such a flaw. One-on-One Battle, Activate! With this card, you cant activate set spells or traps until my next stanbdye phase. In return, however, you get to draw two cards. One might say that this card makes it a fair fight. But when your up against someone as strong as me, things are hardly fair!"

Uindo pulled two cards off the top of his deck, giving him a grand total of 10 cards, 5 on hand and 5 on the field. "Gilford the Legend, direct attack! Sword of Legend!" The massive warrior raised his sword (which now reached the ceiling of the stadium) and charged forward with it. "Trap card activate." Uindo said calmly. "You cant! Set spells and traps cant be activated until my next turn you lowly idiot!" Uindo looked straight at James, his smile unwavering. "Oh, don't worry. Its not one of my set cards." Uindo pulled a trap card out of his graveyard. "Massive Tidal Wave, activate. When this card is in my graveyard, I can remove it from the game to negate an attack and end the battle phase. After that, two "Urchin Tokens" will be special summoned to my field."

A giant wave rose up behind Uindo and rushed forward, colliding with Gilford in the middle of his head-on charge. Although it didn't knock him over, it caused him to stumble backwards and halt his attack. The crowd immediately erupted in a series of boos. "Idiot! Don't blow all your cards like that only to be stopped so easily!" "You suck, your not ready to be in the pro league!" "Go back to England you pompous bastard!" As the boos and taunts continued, James started to sweat. "Its not over yet! I still have a 7100 attack monster on the field! Don't worry audience, I will win!" Nothing he said seemed to calm the audience. "Grrr! I play two cards facedown and end my turn. Go ahead, Gufuu Uindo. Lets see if you can beat my ace."

Uindo drew a card calmly from his deck." Too easy, too easy. This duel is over." "I doubt that." James said. "Reverse card open! Armor of the gods!"

Glowing white armor shot out of the trap card, equipping Gilford and surrounding him in a heavenly light. "This trap will equip to a warrior on my side of the field! And so long as I give you another card during your draw phase, the equipped monster cant be removed from the field by card effects. So, I'll give you one more draw Uindo! Now the only way you can beat Gilford is if you summon a monster with more then 7100 attack." Uindo drew another card, setting him at 12 cards in his hand and on the field combined. "My my, you really are very single-minded. There's other ways to win besides putting the opponents life points to 0. And I'll show you how that is right now. You've gotten on my bad side with your arrogance Mr. Titherson."

Uindo's smile disappeared, and was replaced by an expression of pure rage. "AND NOW IM GOING TO SWALLOW YOU UP!" I TRIBUTE MY TWO TOKENS TO SUMMON MY ACE MONSTER! LET THE OCEAN RISE UP AND DRAG YOU DOWN TO THE DEPTHS! YOU WILL KNOW THE RAGE OF THE SEA! SURGE FORTH, The submerged NEPTUNE!"

The TV screen went blank. In front of the TV sat an old man on a circular couch. He let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead. He wore a brown bowler hat and a brown suit with a red tie. His face showed his age, and was full of wrinkles. A white mustache rested underneath his nose. He stood up, revealing himself to be around 5 ½ feet tall. "Poor lad. I thought that he might go places. But it looks like he didn't have what it takes. He sighed once more and picked up a briefcase that sat on the table in front of the couch. "Chima! It's time to go! We don't want to be late."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soutou Kougi walked into the coffee shop at 8:00, just as he was instructed to. He was 35 years old, and yet with his forehead-length black hair, sharp features, and glasses he looked no older then 20. He was also very pale. As Soutou looked around the coffee shop, he couldn't seem to find the person he was supposed to be meeting. He was getting ready to turn and leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Soutou jumped abit as he looked to his left. A rather short old man had reached up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Nice to see you made it, Soutou-kun. I apologize for being late. Why don't we sit down, have a cup of coffee, and talk?" A girl, the same height as the old man, appeared on Soutou's right. She had shoulder-length black hair and bangs that arced out from her forehead. She wore a white sweatshirt and blue jeans. Her eyes stood out the most, both of which being light grey, almost white. Soutou was startled at first when he saw her as well. "Allow me to take your jacket, Soutou-san." She said in a quiet voice. "I'm fine thank you." Soutou said, deciding that he would rather keep his suit jacket on.

A few minutes later the three were situated at a table. "So you were born in Japan, but you grew up in the United States, correct?" The old man asked as Soutou took a sip of his coffee. "That's correct Mr..... umm......" "Mutock. Wilson Mutock." Mr. Mutock said as he held his hand out to Soutou. "Yes, of coarse, I apologize for forgetting your name, I'm awful with names." Mr. Mutock's face lit up as though he had just remembered something. "And this is my granddaughter, Chima." Chima half-nodded half-bowed to Suotou. "Its nice to meet you, Soutou-san." Soutou nodded to her.  
"Mr. Mutock, I hate to be rude, but I'd like to skip the small talk and get right down to business." Soutou said rather bluntly. Mr. Mutock smiled and took a sip of his coffee. "Of coarse, of coarse. Now, as I'm sure you've noticed the U9 are..... Well, they're darn near unstoppable, wouldn't you say?" Soutou took a sip of his coffee. "I have yet to have the pleasure of dueling one, but from what I've seen, yes, they're fairly good."

Mr. Mutock chuckled. "Confident I see. Fairly good is putting it mildly my boy. They're running the Pro League like its some kind of circus. Why just today the Pro League lost another promising duelist." Soutou's eyes widened as he almost spit out the sip of coffee he just took. "What?! I knew that Titherson lost, but I didn't know that he was giving up!" Mr. Mutock sighed. "Well, as you already know I'm on the board of the Pro League, so I find things out abit earlier then the general public does....." Soutou didn't say anything, waiting for Mr. Mutock to give a reason as to why James Titherson had given up on the pro league. Mr. Mutock took a long sip of coffee before continuing. "Well, on the way out Mr. James Titherson was mauled by the audience. He broke a leg and an arm, and almost lost an eye. He let the board know that he was through with the pro league about 30 minutes ago." Soutou shook his head and ran a hand across his face.

"Amazing. Just 5 hours ago he had is first duel. He didn't even last a day. Not to mention that this is the first time in a long while that the crowds gone after the loser." Mr. Mutock gave a slight nod to Soutou. "Well, it's been a good 9 years since the Pro League's had a satisfying duel. But that's what happens nowadays. 5 hours is a pretty short career, but most duelists only last 3-4 days tops. 5 hours and a beating from the crowd just shows that things are getting worse." Soutou finished off his cup of coffee. "And what do you plan on doing about it, Mr. Mutock?" Mr. Mutock smiled. "I'm glad you asked m'boy. You see, with the U9 running the Pro League into the ground I've decided to gather up the last of the best duelists the Pro League has to offer to start a counterattack." Soutou nodded. "I see. And how do you plan on doing that?" Mr. Mutock took in a deep breath. Soutou knew he was in for a lengthy explanation. "Well, as you know the U9 are 9 elite duelists in the Pro League. All are sponsored by the same person, so none of them duel each other, and all are so good that they demolish anybody they duel."

Mr. Mutock took a quick sip of coffee before continuing. "Infact, they demolish people so bad that they usually run them out of the pro league, and if they don't then the crowd does. Some, like our chairman, argue that theres nothing wrong with being a good duelist. But the problem with it is that were running out of duelists. Nobody can beat them, and their power makes them crowd favorites. And since they run any potential duelists out, and ran all of our bests duelists out, soon they'll be the only ones left. And you cant have a Pro League with just 9 duelists. The Pro League will shut down, and if the Pro League shuts down then the Duel Academies will shut down because the kids there will be learning something that they cant pursue a future in. With the academies and Pro League gone there'll be no point or gain from playing Duel Monsters. Sure, some will continue playing for love of the game, but over time a large percent of players will give the game up. With so few players Industrial Illusions will stop producing cards, and the entire Duel Monsters industry will disappear."  
Soutou ran a hand through his hair.

"Wow. Its hard to imagine that all that can happen over the loss of a few duelists huh?" "Well, it's a snowball effect. One thing leads to another. Which is why I need good duelists to nip this thing in the bud. Remove the P9 and the Pro League goes back to the way it was." "Interesting...." Soutou said as he pondered what he had just heard. "And how exactly are you going to take on the U9 once you've assembled the 9 duelists?" Mr. Mutock smiled once more. "Another excellent question m'boy. I intend to fight fire with fire. With my seat on the Pro League's board, I can manipulate who they duel and when. Of coarse, this will only be to ensure that they don't duel each other. I intend to take out the U9 in one day." Soutou let out a loud laugh. "One day? Your going to defeat the Pro League's 9 best duelists in a day? Now Im really interested. How're you gonna do it?" Mr. Mutock laughed with Soutou.

"Simple m'boy! I'm going to use the Duel of Fortune Cup!" Soutou stopped laughing as his expression hardened. "The Fortune Cup tournament? No, scratch that. That thing cant be called a tournament. Every year the U9 forfeit their duels so that they don't have to go through the bracket system and duel each other later in the tournament. They let the other duelists squabble amongst each other, and then when the tournament is all over they duel the people they were supposed to be paired up against and blow them away. They've done it for the past 3 years straight, and its unfair. It disgraces the tournament. Its disgusting." Mr. Mutock's grin turned into a warm smile. "You have a strong sense of justice m'boy. That's why you became a lawyer, isn't it? Its also why I want you on my team." Soutou "Heh heh heh...." Soutou laughed rather sadly. "I appreciate the offer Mr. Mutock, and I would love to join the cause but I......"

Soutou shook his head. "I have a lot of things I'm trying to deal with right now, I don't have time to get involved with any Pro League matters that don't involve the law." Soutou got up from his seat and nodded to Mr. Mutock and Chima. "It was nice to meet you both."

He turned and began to walk away, depressed that he couldn't join the greater good and fight for what was right. But he had his own problems to deal with at the moment. "You know" Mr. Mutock called as Soutou reached the door. "If you spent your nights dueling in the Pro League instead of running around stopping criminals and stealing you might have a better case in court." Rage flashed through Soutou as he turned around and rushed back to the table Mr. Mutock sat at. He slammed both hands on the table and stared Mr. Mutock in the eyes. Mr. Mutock looked up at him from his cup of coffee. "Listen old man, I don't know who told you that stuff but it's a lie, understand? And you don't have to take low blows just because I wont join your little team." Mr. Mutock continued drinking as though he hadn't heard Soutou

"Ahhh, good coffee." Mr. Mutock said as he set his cup down. "Anyways, I have to go. I'll be sure to bring my evidence to your hearing to ensure that your thrown in jail." Mr Mutock said. "C'mon then Chima, we have to get home." "Yes Grandpa" Chima replied. They both got up and walked past an astounded Soutou. After a second Soutou turned around. "Blackmail huh? You pathetic scumbag. What do you want from me? Am I really that important to you? I'll join your little team, but you have to give me whatever evidence you claim your packing, got it?" Mr. Mutock smiled. "I have a better idea. Lets duel for it, what do you say? If you win I'll gladly hand the tapes over to you, but if not...." Mr. Mutock smiled. "Well, lets not worry about that right now huh? Lets just focus on having a fun duel." Mr. Mutock beckoned to Soutou. "Come with me then, and we'll get this duel of ours started."

After a short car ride, Soutou, Mr. Mutock, and Chima arrived at Mr. Mutock's house. "The duel field's in the back yard." He said as he walked to the large gate on the left side of the house and opened it. Soutou hesitated. "Well then? Are you coming or not?" This is bad. Soutou thought to himself. He continued to hesitate, even as Mr. Mutock beconed to him. I don't know for sure that he has anything against me. For all I know he could be bluffing out his ass. Soutou gulped and started walking forward. But still, one duel can't hurt.... And at the first sign of something wrong I'll high-tail it out of here. I'm not taking any chances. As Soutou stepped into the backyard, the first thing to catch his eye was the large duel platform sitting in the center of the yard.

The outer parts of the field were made of solid marble, while the playing field itself was a clear-blue color. Soutou was so entranced by its beauty that he walked, as though in a dream, to one end of it. He pulled himself onto the player's platform and marveled at how well constructed it was. Mr. Mutock smiled "Its great, isn't it?" Soutou snapped out of his trance and looked over at Mr. Mutock. "I had it built about 20 years ago. It cost me a good sum of money, more then it would have if I had one built today. But it was worth the money I think." Mr. Mutock began walking to the player's platform across from Soutou.

"Chima! Fetch my duel disk please! And I'll take deck #40 aswell!" Soutou watched as Chima walked onto the back porch and entered the house. She returned a few minutes later with a duel disk and a deck. Soutou almost burst out laughing at the sight of the duel disk. Most of it was made of wood, save for the monster zones and the armband. The life point counter was a clock, which currently had both the hour hand and the minute hand pointing at the 12. The wood looked as though it were some 50 years old, and the clock appeared the same. But still, Mr. Mutock looked at it as though it were made of pure gold. "Ah, thank you m'dear." He said as he took the duel disk and put it on. "Well, Soutou-kun? You do have your duel disk, correct?" Soutou nodded. He opened up his briefcase and pulled out his duel disk. The main body of it was orange, and the metal around the monster slots was orange aswell. The life point counter was a purple gem, and black metal surrounded the purple gem.

The monster slots were black, and two large chunks of black metal sat at the end of the card wing of the duel disk. "Let's start this already." Soutou said as he activated his duel disk. His duel disk flared to life, and his life point counter went up to 4000. Soutou drew his opening hand of 5 cards. "Now, who's going to g-" Soutou stopped mid sentence when he looked at Mr. Mutock. He was twisting a metal crank on the back of his duel disk as fast as he could. "Wha-what the hell!? Is that thing so old that it doesn't even have its own batteries!?" Mr. Mutock laughed. "Oh no, it has batteries all right! It just needs a few turns of the crank to get it powered up is all. This was made before those fancy on-and off switches. Soutou, amazed and annoyed at the same time with the old man's duel disk, drew a sixth card. "While your doing that, Im going to go first. Draw! I'll begin with Ally of Justice - Galadholg in attack position!

Then I'll play a continuous spell, Light Law - Equality." Soutou slammed a card into his spell and trap zone. "As long as this continuos spell is face up on the field, all monsters on the field and in the graveyard will be treated as light attribute monsters! Then after one facedown card I'll end my turn." Mr. Mutock was still turning the lever on his duel disk when Soutou ended. After one more turn he let go of the lever, which immediately started spinning backward. As it spun the duel disk started to make loud clanking noises. The hands on the clock also started to turn. Finally when the crank stopped and the hour hand pointed to the 8 and the minutes hand pointed to the 12 the duel disk activated. "Ah, there we go." Mr. Mutock said. He drew 5 cards from the top of his deck, and then a sixth after surveying the other 5. "Hmmmm. I'll summon Turbine Genex in attack position!"

"Turbine Genex's effect will increase all Genex monsters, including itself's attack by 400." The green machine started to glow as it's attack raised to 1800. 'Now Turbine Genex, attack Ally of Justice - Galadholg!"  
Soutou shook his head. "That wont work. Ally of Justice - Galadholg, counterattack! Darkness Booster!" The orange machine's feet and arms started spitting out black energy as it rocketed forward, its attack climbing to 1800. It collided with Turbine Genex and they both exploded.

"You should have paid more attention Mr. Mutock. Light Law - Equality makes Genex Turbine a light monster, and Galadholg's effect gives him 200 more attack points when he battles a light monster." Mr. Mutock looked at Light Law- Equality and squinted. "Hmmmmm. So that's what that card does? In my old age my vision is starting to go, and its so dark out here that its hard to read." Soutou shook his head in disbelief. "That's too bad for you. If you didn't know the card's effect you could've asked me. I'm not taking anything back because you can't see." Mr. Mutock laughed. "Of coarse I don't want a redo! It was entirely my fault! Ahahahaahaha!" Mr. Mutock stopped laughing. "I was just testing you. It seems that you don't take pity on people for their circumstances, eh? Everyone has to play by the rules. And if you don't, its not fair." Soutou's eyes widened upon hearing this.

"Finish your turn already Mr. Mutock." He said angrily. "Of coarse, of coarse. I think I'll play two facedown cards and end my turn."  
"My turn, draw!" I'll summon Ally of Justice - Thousand Arms in attack position! Ally of Justice - Thousand Arms, Direct attack! Thousand Arms Punishment!"  
As the black machine leapt into the air, ready to swing all its arms in unison, a trap depicting a very futuristic assembly line revealed itself. "Reverse card open! New Generation Production! By discarding 1 Genex monster from my hand to the grave, I can special summon a number of "Generation Tokens" to my field in defense position equal to the level of the discarded monster."

I'll discard Genex Blast, a level 4 Genex monster to summon 4 tokens." Mr. Mutock said as 4 metal blocks popped out of the trap onto the field. "A good defense, but Light Law - Equality will make them all light monsters, and Thousand Arms can attack all Light monsters on your side of the field! Go, Thousand Arms! One Thousand Punisher!" All 4 tokens were destroyed by one of the many weapons the machine was carrying. "I'll end my turn there."  
"Draw! I activate my set card, Cry of the Living Dead! This card will allow me to special summon Genex Blast from my graveyard.

The giant fan descended onto the field and immediately started blasting wind at Mr. Mutock. "With Genex Blast's effect, I can take 1 dark genex monster from my deck and place it in my hand." The strong winds knocked a card out of Mr. Mutock's deck, which he quickly snatched and added to his hand. "I'll add Genex Controller into my hand. I'll continue with my turn by summoning him to the field."

"I'll continue by activating my quick-play spell, Element Gyrator. With this card I can add a Genex monster into my hand from my deck when I successfully summon a Genex Controller. So now I'll add Genex Gaia into my hand." Mr. Mutock said as his duel disk spat out a card into his hand." He's probably going to summon Genex Gaia with a card effect and try and synchro summon Geo Genex. But, because Geo Genex requires a earth-type Genex monster, and Light Law - Equality makes all monsters on the field and in the grave light-type monsters, he wont be able to summon it. "I see that you plan on synchro summoning something strong enough to take out Thousand Arms. Its too bad that your using a Genex deck, otherwise you might be able to summon something. But as long as I have Light Law - Equality on the field you wont be able to synchro summon any of your monsters." Soutou smirked. "Too bad, huh?"

Mr. Mutock smiled back at Soutou "I appreciate the concern, but I've already worked something out for that. I play the spell, Double Summon! With this card I can normal summon once more this turn. I believe I'll summon the Genex Gaia I just added to my hand in defense positon." "And what do you plan on using to perform a synchro summon Mr. Mutock?" Soutou asked. "I think this card should do nicely. I play the equip spell known as Scroll of Illusions."

Soutou gasped. "Shit, that means-" "That's right. By equipping Genex Gaia with this card, I can change him into an earth attribute monster. Now, I'll tune Genex Controller with Gaia Genex." The yellow machine and half-rock half machine jumped into the air. Genex Controller split into three orbs of light and 3 rings that started circling Gaia Genex. As Gaia Genex passed through the 3 rings he started to fade until nothing was left of him except for his outline. Suddenly a beam of light shot through the three rings and Gaia Genex. When the light disappeared, a blocky, brown machine with mud oozing out of it. "Synchro Summon, Geo Genex! I'll use Geo Genex's effect! Since I have Blast Genex on my field, I can switch his original attack and defense strengths until the end phase." The massive machine started to de-assemble and re-assemble itself like a rubix cube until it had a giant cannon for one of its arms.(Attack: 2800 Defense: 1800)Soutou was starting to sweat. This is gonna hurt. "Geo Genex, attack his Ally of Justice - Thousand Arms! Mud-Burst cannon!" The cannon swelled to double its size before it let loose a jet stream of mud at Thousand Arms. The Ally of Justice didn't last a second before it was destroyed.

Mr. Mutock's life points: 4000  
Soutou's life points: 2900

"Now Blast Genex, direct attack!" The fan began spinning and generated a powerful cyclone of wind, which it direct at Soutou. He dug his feet into the ground and crossed his arms in front of his face to brace himself from the attack.

Mr. Mutock's life points : 4000  
Soutou's life points: 1300

"Trap card, activate! The Balances of Justice!" A large golden scale appeared onto the field. One one side the number 1600 rested, and it was clearly heavier then the empty dish opposite it. "With this card, I can special summon an Ally of Justice from my deck with equal or less attack then the amount I took. I'll summon Ally of Justice - Cyclone Creator to the field in attack positon!

An orange bird landed on the opossite side of the 1600, but it still wasn't balanced. A card flew off the top of Mr. Mutock's deck and joined the bird, causing it to balance out with the 1600. The card then flew back to Mr. Mutock. He examined it before declaring "I end my turn."  
"My turn, draw!" Soutou pulled a card off the top of his deck, setting him at a grand total of 5 cards. "I summon Ally Bomb to the field in attack position! Tuning!" Soutou declared with a huge grin. "As darkness engulfs everything, the world cries out for justice! Become the one to answer that call! Synchro Summon, Ally of Justice - Catastor!

Now it's the beginning of the end. Nobody can escape the justice that Catastor enforces." Mr. Mutock started clapping. "Wonderful, just wonderful! That was a very good move Soutou-kun." "Lets see if your still enjoying it after I attack. Ally of Justice - Catastor, attack Geo Genex! Dark Catastrophy!" Catastor began charging a ball of dark energy in front of its single eye when suddenly it stopped. "Now Catastor's effect activates! When he battles a non-dark monster, that monster is immediately destroyed without calculating damage! Dark Justice!" Instead of firing the orb of energy Catastor instead spat out a dark cloud from its eye, which surrounded Geo Genex and destroyed him. "Then'll activate my quick-play spell, Release Fee!"

"When I destroy a monster, I can special summon it to your side of the field. Of coarse, there's a cost. The highest stat of that monster is then inflicted as direct damage to your life points." Mr. Mutock dropped to a knee as a red aura surrounded him, decreasing his life points. At the same time, Geo Genex reappeared on the field, this time in his blocky form (Def: 2800)

Mr. Mutock's life points: 1200  
Soutou's life points: 1300

Now I'll play another quick-play spell, Criminal's Accomplice! Now a monster on my side of the field that destroyed one of your monsters can attack once more, as long as its target is another monster! Go, Catastor! Attack Geo Genex again! Dark Justice!" The dark cloud enveloped Geo Genex once more, destroying it instantly. Mr. Mutock shielded himself from the explosion caused by its destruction. "I'll place two cards facedown. Turn end."

Mr. Mutock pulled a card off the top of his deck. "Your cards speak very strongly of how you see the world Soutou-kun. You don't let any form of injustice slip past you, enforcing what some people call "dark justice" or, "justice at all costs. Its very admirable of you. But most people who believe in such things lose themselves along the way, and forget about things such as compassion, and aspiration, and confidence. Soutou-kun, you walk a dangerous road." "Everyone has different beliefs Mr. Mutock, and everyone has their reasons for believing in such things. But the only fair belief is in justice. Anything else is just opinions, none of it is right or wrong. Justice, is where fairness and factualness lies. Justice is the only thing that is right in this dark world of ours."

Mr. Mutock shook his head. "So young, so naïve. You believe that what you believe is so right that you fail to see just how wrong it is." Soutou shot Mr. Mutock a grim look. "Tell me then, Mr. Mutock. What is right? What is fair?" Mr. Mutock smiled. "Why that's an easy one m'boy. Nothing is. Nothing is every totally right, or totally wrong, or totally fair. Nothing is perfect, and it never will be. Sometimes people spend their whole life focused on perfection, or persuading others to believe in what they believe. But really all we can do is brush aside those things that we cant control, and take on the things that we can control. Anything else is just a waste of time. Time, that could be spent being happy."  
"Is that what you believe?" Soutou asked Mr. Mutock coldly, with a hint of malice in his voice. "It is." Mr. Mutock replied warmly.

"You can live your way, but I can be happy in such an unjust world! I CAN make things perfect, I WILL make things perfect! Its my goal to fill this world with justice! Fairness! Righteousness! And if I have to resort to brutality and unforgivingness to achieve that world, then I'll do it." Mr. Mutock made a clicking noise with his tongue. "Tsk. Tsk. Such a rash generation we have in this day and age. Soutou-kun, I hope you learn something from this duel. I play the spell card, Genex Power Core! This will allow me to remove a Genex synchro monster in my graveyard from the game to draw equal to its level divided by 2." The image of Geo Genex appeared on the field. From its center a brown ball of electricity emerged. It slowly moved towards Mr. Mutock's duel disk and pulled 3 cards toward it. Mr. Mutock grabbed the three cards and looked them over. "Powerful card." Soutou muttered. "Now I'll play Magnet Reverse!" Mr. Mutock yelled. "With this card I can special summon a machine type monster in my graveyard, so I'll special summon my Genex Controller back to the field! Then I'll play a continuous spell, Element Control!"

"This allows me to change the attribute of 1 face up monster on my field during either player's main phase." Soutou gritted his teeth. "Your going to synchro summon, arent you?" Mr. Mutock nodded. "I'm using Element Control to make Blast Genex into a wind-attribute monster. Now, I'll tune level 3 Genex Controller and level 4 Blast Genex, to synchro summon Windfarm Genex in attack position!"

Once again Genex Controller split into three orbs of light and three rings. Blast Genex passed through the three rings, and a huge green light shot through it. When the light disappeared the duel field was engulfed in strong winds. Behind Mr. Mutock stood a 10 foot tall Green Machine with a giant fan for its torso. "Windfarm Genex will gain 300 attack points for each set spell and trap card on the field. I'll place two cards face down, and combined with your two facedown cards Windfarm Genex will gain a total of 1200 attack points!"

The machine's fan began turning faster and faster until Soutou could barely hold his ground without getting blown away. "Now for Windfarm Genex's second effect! By discarding 1 card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy 1 spell or trap card on the field! The card I will be targeting is your Light Law- Equality spell!" Soutou watched as the Giant fan turned toward his spell. Once the strong winds hit the card image it shattered into thousands of pixels. Soutou pulled it out of his spell and trap card slot and put it in his graveyard. "But since you've already used the effect of Element Control this turn, you wont be able to attack Catastor without your monster being destroyed." Soutou concluded, confident that he would be surviving this turn.

Mr. Mutock chuckled. "Right you are m'boy, right you are. I'll end my turn at this point. And now due to the effect of Genex Power Core, I have to send my hand to the graveyard. However, since I have no cards in my hand my life points will have to be halved instead." The ball of electricity reappeared onto the field. It let out a small charge of lightning that shocked Mr. Mutock, halving his life points.

Mr. Mutock's life points: 600  
Soutou's life points: 1300

"My turn, draw!" Soutou yelled as he drew a card from the top of his deck. "I'll start by activating my set card, Appeal!  
With this card, I can special summon a monster with "Ally" in its name from the graveyard. That means that Ally Bomb will return to the field!" The black and purple orb returned to the field, and let out a pulse of purple energy at Soutou. He withstood the blast as though it were nothing, even as his life points dropped. "However, I have to take that monster's attack as damage to my lifepoints."

Mr. Mutock's life points: 600  
Soutou's life points: 900

"I'll continue my turn by summoning Ally of Justice - Light Reflector in attack position!" "Ahhhh, I see. Since Catastor can't beat Windfarm Genex due to my Element Control spell, you plan on using Catastor to summon something stronger." Mr. Mutock said. "You've got it. Tuning!" Catastor and Ally Bomb rose into the air, one above the other as Light Reflector turned into a single orb of light and a single ring. "As darkness engulfs everything, the world cries out for justice! Become the one to answer that call! Synchro Summon, Ally of Justice - Light Gazer!"

"Now for Ally of Justice - Light Reflector's effect! When its used for the synchro summon of an Ally of Justice monster, I can remove it from the graveyard to make all monsters on the field and in our graveyards light attribute monsters." Soutou explained as the mechanical cube rose from his graveyard and floated into the sky. Ally of Justice - Light Gazer's floating ring began pointing all of it's lights at the cube. The mirrors on each of it's sides began reflecting light all over the field, engulfing everything in light. "And as you know, Light Gazer gains 200 attack for each Light monster in your graveyard." Light began pouring out of Mr. Mutock's graveyard towards Light Gazer. The light began flying inside of the mechanical monster until the light's shining out of it began getting brighter and brighter (Atk: 3200).

"And now with only 1 card facedown on my field, your Windfarm Genex drops down to 2900 attack!" Mr. Mutock calmly watched as the fan on Windfarm Genex's chest began slowing down (Atk: 2900). Soutou smiled "it's the end, Mr. Mutock. Ally of Justice - Light Gazer, direct attack! Light Burst Cannon!" The cannons on Light Gazer's arms began sucking in light, and suddenly the rest of the light in the machine began to get sucked into the cannons. For a few seconds the entire backyard went dark. Then, everything began to shine 100 times brighter as Light Gazer let off a massive blast of light at Windfarm Genex. "Reverse card open! Drain Shield!" Mr. Mutock called. "This card will allow me to negate your attack and gain life points equal to the attacking monster's attack." Soutou grinned. "Not so fast, Mr. Mutock! I activate my facedown card, Refute!"

"With this card, your Drain Shield is negated, and I can add a trap from my deck to my hand. I'll take Sand Tornado from my deck and add it into my hand! And now that 2 more facedowns have dissapeard, Windfarm Genex drops down 600 points! (Atk: 2300)" Soutou grabbed the card his deck spit out and watched happily as the giant blast of light collided with Windfarm Genex. "Its my win." He said, clenching his fist. But when the light died down Mr. Mutock still had his 600 life points, and in Windfarm Genex's place was Genex Controller. "What? How did you-" Mr. Mutock chuckled. "Simple m'boy. I used my facedown card, Material's Mind. It returned my Windfarm Genex into my extra deck, and special summoned Genex Controller and Blast Genex to the field. Then it forced Blast Genex to recieve your attack."

"Even still, you've only got a facedown card and nothing on hand! And now with Genex Blast in the graveyard Light Gazer gains another 200 attack! (Atk: 3400) I'd like to see what you have planned to beat me, Mr. Mutock! I play one card facedown and end my turn!" With Sand Tornado, I can finally get rid of that annoying Element Control to stop him from synchro summoning anything else to the field. If he cant synchro summon, he wont be able to summon anything stronger then Light Gazer, and I'll win!  
"My turn, draw." Mr. Mutock said calmly. I'll summon Genex Heat in attack position."

"It's been a fun duel, Soutou-Kun. But I'm afraid it ends here." Mr. Mutock said sadly. "Don't get ahead of yourself Mr. Mutock! This is just the beginning of the end! I activate my set card, Sand Tornado!"

"Now I'll destroy your Element Control!" From the trap a small twister sprung, and spiraled towards Element Control. Mr. Mutock didn't seem the least bit phased when he placed it in his graveyard. "There's something that I wanted to show you through this duel Soutou-kun." Soutou hesitated for a minute, weighing whether it was safe or not to respond. "And what is that, Mr. Mutock?" He asked with a hint of malice. "You want to change the world so badly, and make it a fair place. But sometimes we cant change other people. Sometimes if we want to change things, we have to make that change in ourselves. To better ourselves, to become stronger and smarter. And then through bettering ourselves, we can find the strength to take on the people who we can't seem to help."

"Take a look at Genex Controller." Mr. Mutock pointed to the yellow machine, causing it to look up from its balled up defense position. "He can become so many different things. He can better himself to take on challenges that he cant take on by himself. He can join with others to accomplish his goals. He shows us, that if you want to change things, you need two things. To change yourself, and have a group of people beside you to help you change things. Soutou-kun, if you want to change the world you need to start by changing yourself. And I can help you do that. The people that you will meet in the time to come, can help you do that. I promise you that if you join forces with me you will make the world, a more righteous place." Soutou pondered what he had just heard for a minute. "A good speech, but incase you've forgotten, Genex Controller can't tune with Genex Heat due to the effect of Light Reflector. Sometimes there are things that stop us from changing, that force us to resort to changing others." Soutou pushed his glasses up and shrugged his shoulders.

"How can you change yourself when everything around you is preventing you from doing so? You have to adapt to the circumstances of life, Mr. Mutock. It's not as simple as changing yourself to be however you want to be." Mr. Mutock grinned warmly at Soutou. "That's why we have friends. I activate the effect of Element Change! On the turn that its destroyed, I can declare an attribute. Until the end of this turn, all monsters on my field and in my graveyard are treated as the selected attribute. I'll chose Fire!" Soutou's eyes widened. "That means-" Mr. Mutock nodded. "Correct, Soutou-kun! It means that now I can summon a very powerful synchro monster. Tuning!" Genex Controller split for the third time during the duel and enveloped Genex Heat. This time, the green blast of light that shone down was much stronger then the other two. The light disappeared, revealing a giant Blue machine. It looked like a tank, with a giant cannon on its front side and a small mechanical head sitting at its center. "Synchro Summon, Thermal Genex!"

"And because all of my monsters are now of the fire attribute, your Light Gazer loses its power." Mr. Mutock explained. Soutou looked up in shock as the light began leaving light Gazer (Atk:2400). Meanwhile, Thermal Genex began pumping out more blasts of steam as it's attack rose (Atk: 3400). "Now, Thermal Genex! Attack Ally of Justice - Light Gazer! Thermal Burn!" The tank let out a blast of heat from it's cannon that enveloped Soutou and Light Gazer both.

Mr. Mutock's life points: 600  
Soutou's life points: 0

Mr. Mutock hopped off of his platform and walked over to Soutou, who was now laying down in the grass behind his duel tower. "I lost." He said very bluntly. Mr. Mutock laughed. "Well, we win some and we lose some! Still, it was a good duel Soutou-kun. I enjoyed playing against you." Soutou simply nodded. They both sat in silence for a few minutes until Mr. Mutock spoke. 'Did you learn anything from our duel?" He asked hesitantly. Soutou gave a slight nod. "I did, but too little too late. It's over, Mr. Mutock. I'm going to jail, probably for the rest of my natural life. And whether you've got evidence against me or not isn't going to change that fact. It's the end." Mr. Mutock slowly lowered himself next to Soutou and put a hand on his shoulder. "No m'boy, its not. Things are just beginning to end. We have a long ways to go in achieving our goals." Mr. Mutock gasped. "Oh! I'm sorry, here I am talking about us as though we were on the same team. Your not interested, so-"

"Wait!" Soutou cut Mr. Mutock off. "I've given it some thought, and I've changed my mind. I'm in, I want to take out the U9." Mr. Mutock burst out laughing. "Very good, very good m'boy! Now, let's get inside, shall we? You can stay here for the night, we have more then enough room. Lets get inside and get to bed, we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow!" Soutou pulled himself to his feet. "To where?" He asked as Mr. Mutock lead him inside. "Where? Why were going to Spain tomorrow."

_This chapter's custom cards:_

**Battlefield Mine**  
[Normal Trap]  
Send 5 Warrior-type monsters from your deck to your graveyard.

**Becoming a Legend**  
[Normal Spell]  
Tribute Warrior type monsters on your side of the field whos total levels equal 8. Special summon 1 "Gilford the Legend" from your hand or deck, ignoring summoning conditions

**One-on-One Battle**  
[Normal Spell Card]  
Your opponent draws 2 cards. Your opponent cannot activate set spell and trap cards until your turn.

**Massive Tidal Wave**  
[Normal Trap]  
This card can only be activated when it is in the graveyard and your opponent declares an attack. Negate that attack and end the battle phase. If you have no monsters on the field at the end of the turn in which you activated this card, special summon 2 "Urchin tokens" (Water/Level 1/Attack 100/Defense 100/When these monsters are used for the tribute summon of a water monster, you can halve the attack of the summoned monster to special summon 2 water monsters from your deck with equal or less attack then the summoned monster) to your side of the field in attack position.

**Armor of the gods**  
[Continuous Trap]  
This card can only be activated during your opponent's draw phase. Select 1 Warrior type monster on your side of the field. The selected monster cannot be removed from the field by card effects. During each of your opponents draw phases, you can select whether or not to allow them to draw 1 more card in addition to their normal draw. If you select not to let them draw an additional card, this card is destroyed.

**Light Law - Equality**  
[Continuous Magic]  
As long as this card remains face up on the field, all monsters on the field and in the graveyard are treated as being light-type monsters.

**New Generation Production**  
[Normal Trap]  
Activate this card only when your opponent declares an attack. Discard 1 "Genex" monster from your hand to the graveyard to special summon a number of '"Generation Token(s)"(Attribute:?/Subtype: ?/Atk: 500/Def:500/This token cannot be used for a tribute or synchro summon) With the same attribute and subtype as the discarded monster to your side of the field.

**Element Gyrator**  
[Quick-Play Spell]  
When you successfully normal summon a "Genex Controller", you may activate this card. You can select 1 Genex monster from your deck and add it to your hand.

**The Balances of Justice**  
_**[Continuous Trap]  
**When you take damage from a direct attack, you can special summon 1 monster with "Ally of Justice" from your deck to the field with equal or less attack then the amount of battle damage you took from that attack. When you use this effect, your opponent draws 1 card._

_**Release Fee  
**[Quick-Play Spell]  
When you destroy an opponents monster, you may activate this card. Special summon that monster to your opponents side of the field and inflict damage to their life points equal to that monsters attack or original defense._

_**Criminal's Accomplice  
**[Quick-Play Spell]  
When you destroy an opponents monster, you can activate this card. If your opponent has another face up monster on their side of the field, the monster which destroyed an opponents monster can attack that monster._

_**Genex Power Core  
**[Normal Spell Card]  
Remove 1 Genex Synchro Monster in your graveyard from the game. Draw cards from your deck equal to the level of the removed monster divided by 2. At the end of your turn, send your entire hand to the graveyard. If you have no cards in your hand at the end of your turn, halve your life points._

_**Element Control  
**[Continuous Spell]  
During you or your opponents main phase, you can change the attribute of 1 face up monster on the field. When this card is destroyed, you can select 1 attribute. All monsters on your side of the field and in your graveyard are treated as the selected attribute until the end phase of the **turn. **_

_**Appeal  
**[Continuous Trap]  
Special Summon 1 monster with "Ally" in its name from your graveyard, You then take damage equal to that monsters original attack_

_**Ally of Justice - Light Reflector Dark/Level 1  
**[Machine/Tuner/Effect]  
When this monster is used for the synchro summon of an "Ally of Justice" monster, you can remove this monster in the graveyard from the game to make all monsters on the field and in the graveyard light attribute monsters until your next standbye phase. Monsters that are special summoned are not affected by this effect.  
__**ATK/ 100 DEF/1700**_

Refute  
[Counter Trap]  
You can only activate this card when you declare an attack and your opponent activates a trap card that includes the effects of negating that attack or removing the attacking monster from the field. Negate that card, and add 1 trap card from your deck to your hand

_**Material's Mind  
**[Normal Trap]  
When your opponent attacks a synchro monster on your side of the field, you can activate this card. Return that synchro monster to the extra deck, and special summon the tuner monster and synchro material monster(s). Your opponents monster then attacks the non-tuner monster (if you special summoned more then 1 non-tuner monsters, you may select which non-tuner your opponents monster will attack). _


	2. The Giant

Pro League Circuit!

Chapter 2: The Giant

Soutou let out a grumble in his sleep. Despite the fact that it was 2:00 in the afternoon on a beautiful summer day in Spain, he was fast asleep in the back of Mr. Mutock's car. Mr. Mutock was currently driving, with Chima riding in the passengers seat. "Were almost there, should I wake him up?" Chima asked Mr. Mutock. "No no, we had a long ride over here, let him dream." And dream Soutou did……

_Soutou's heart quivered with every crack of the judge's gavel. "Order! I SAID ORDER!" the judge yelled over and over at the unruly courtroom. Mass chaos was breaking out in the stands, and at the defense table. The only place in the entire courtroom that was calm, was the prosecution table at which Soutou sat. He felt his eyes begin to tear up and quickly wiped them with his suit sleeve. He felt a small tug on his jacket and looked over at the 12 year old boy sitting next to him. "Thank you Mr. Kouji." The woman sitting on the other side of the boy said. "We know that you did your best." The woman let out a sob as she started to cry. "And that's all that we can ask for. We appreciate everything you did for us."_

Light began pouring through the car window directly into Soutou's face. He snorted and turned on his side, still fast asleep.

_The image of the courtroom faded, leaving Soutou in a dark room, with the only light coming from a giant florescent lamp hanging from the ceiling. The light illuminated the steel cage that Soutou now stood in, and a few tables that surrounded the cage. Grinning people with masks sat around the tables. Three men in suits stood outside the cage behind a large muscular man. "Your existence is a mystery to me, faceless guy!" The man said. "But regardless of who you are, I'm gonna crush you! Victory Flame!" Soutou looked up to see that a golden dragon had appeared above the man. It let out a blast of golden flames at him. Soutou held his arms up to defend himself, but it was no use. Nothing could stop the jet of flames that was headed towards him……._

"Were here!" was the first thing Soutou heard when he woke up. He let out a yawn and pulled himself into a sitting position. Soutou looked out the front window to see an enormous hotel. "Mr. Mutock, I thought you said we were coming to Spain to find a duelist?" Soutou said as he sluggishly climbed out the back seat. "Right you are m'boy! Were here to find a very talented young fellow! I've been keeping up with his duels for quite some time now, and he's got everything it takes to beat a member of the U9 and more!" Soutou went to the trunk to grab his bags, but three men in red uniforms beat him to it. "Were staying in room 245 on floor 6." Mr. Mutock said to them as they took every last bag and carried them inside.

"Is he in this hotel?" Soutou asked. "Ahhhm, no." Mr. Mutock replied as he began walking towards the front door. Chima was close behind him. "Then why are we here?" Soutou asked as he began walking after Mr. Mutock. "Who says that we cant have a little fun before getting down to business?' Mr. Mutock asked as he entered the hotel. "I do. I didn't come here to-" Soutou gasped as he looked around the inside of the hotel. It was like no hotel he had ever stayed in. The lobby was flooded with men and women in red uniforms, as well as others who appeared to be guests. Everything in the hotel seemed to shine or glimmer as though it were made of gold. In his amazement Soutou had lost track of Mr. Mutock and Chima. He quickly caught sight of them at the front desk and rushed over to them.

"Really Mr. Mutock, this isn't necessary. We should just find this person and get out of here." Mr. Mutock handed Soutou a card-key. "Here, this is for the room." Mr. Mutock handed Chima one as well. "As for finding this person, don't worry about that Soutou-kun. I have a feeling he's going to take a lot of convincing before he joins up with us. It could take days, maybe even weeks. It's not as simple as just finding him and leaving." Mr. Mutock pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Soutou. "

I have a few errands to run. You and Chima can head up to the room and relax for awhile." Mr. Mutock patted Soutou on the back before walking away. Chima waved goodbye to him as he walked out the door. Soutou sighed. _I can only imagine that the U9 are continuing their destruction of the pro league as we sit around doing nothing……_

"Where the hell is he!?"

The room shook as a thin old man pounded his fist against the table. He was a tall, thin old man with slicked back white hair. His face was smooth, and his eyes were small. He wore a white button up shirt, a black tie, and black dress pants. He wore a furry black jacket over the white shirt.

The room in front of him was mostly empty. It was an office, and a large on at that. He sat behind a wooden desk that was filled with papers and pictures of family members. A large bookshelf stood behind him, as well as a few potted plants. In from of the desk sat 9 chairs in a half-circle. Gufuu Uindo sat in one, and a blonde woman was seated next to him in another. "I doubt he'll show. Nobody ever listens to you chief. Nobody here respects you. Pushover." The blonde said.

The old man leaned back in his chair and let out a fake laugh. "Blunt as ever, Jessica. But that's abit of an overstatement. He will show up because he knows that if he does not, he will face severe consequences. Brutus is already in enough trouble, he wont test me."

Footsteps could be heard in the hallway. "Speak of the devil, here he comes." Uindo said, his face bearing his usual grin. The doors burst open, and a tall muscular man walked in. He had black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, and he wore a silver shirt and brown pants. "Sorry I'm late chief." He said as he sat down opposite Uindo. The "chief's" anger disappeared, and he smiled. "Hell Brutus. Don't worry about being late, we didn't mind sitting here waiting, and waiting, and waiting for you. But lets forget about that and get down to business, huh?" Brutus nodded. "The other day you thought

it'd be a good idea to win the duel….. WITHOUT summoning your planet monster. Why is that?" Brutus was starting to sweat. "The guy was a pushover chief, and he was really pissing me off. I didn't want to sit around and wait to draw my planet monster, I just wanted-" "You just wanted to what? Go against the entire plan? To screw everything up? Is that what you wanted to do?" Brutus was sweating bullets now as he started stuttering, and trying to come up with an excuse. "No chief, its just that-" "You were being selfish." The chief said, cutting him off again.

"In order to keep the crowd on our side we need to entertain them Brutus. And the crowd likes seeing members of the U9 win, with their planet monster. Its your trademark. It's what keeps you in the U9. And when you go, and win with something else, the crowd doesn't like it. BECAUSE ITS BORING!" The chief's cheery personality disappeared, and was replaced with anger and rage.

"IF YOU WANT TO PUT WHAT YOU WANT BEFORE OUR PLANS, THEN I'LL JUST KILL YOU AND FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO TAKE YOUR PLACE." The chief was out of his chair at this point, and was standing in front of Brutus's chair. Before Brutus could react the chief's hand was enclosed around his neck. Brutus was easily twice the chief's size, and yet he had no trouble lifting him out of his chair and slamming him into the wall. "I'm not a very controlling leader Brutus. I let the 9 of you run around and do whatever you want."

The chief lowered his voice at this point. "Just remember that what you want, is what I want. And if you want anything different, feel free to say so." The chief dropped Brutus back in his chair and walked back to his desk.

Jessica seemed slightly shocked by what had just occurred, while Uindo seemed to have enjoyed the clash between Brutus and the chief. "Now, this weeks meeting will start as soon as the other 4 get here. "4?" Jessica asked. "Which two aren't showing?"

"Touketsu and Sadiva." The chief replied. "Ohhh yeeeah, they're supposed to duel today, huh?" Uindo said, his face's expression unchanging. "What tasks have you assigned to them instead, chief?" "Touketsu will be saving a drowning girl at the beach, and Sadiva is going to be visiting her sick mother in Spain." Uindo started clapping. "Very clever, very clever chief. It was brilliant of you to think up the idea." Uindo's smile got bigger. "That when two of us are paired up to duel we should go and do something heroic that the public will like. Really smart of you, really."

Jessica frowned at Uindo. "Hmph. Your creepy as hell Uindo. I hate you." She said, blunt as ever. "Your both freaks." Brutus said from his seat across from the two. "And I cant wait for everyone else to get here."

Soutou had spent most of the day sleeping and watching TV in the hotel room. Chima had been stopping in and out, and Mr. Mutock had yet to appear since he left when they arrived at the hotel. Soutou was glad that Chima didn't stay in the room like he was. It was awkward being alone with her. _She's so quiet, even when its just her and Mr. Mutock. I think that the longest conversation I've had with her was at the diner when she asked to take my coat. Mr. Mutock hasn't said anything about her since he introduced her either. She certainly is a strange girl. _

The door to the hotel room opened, and Mr. Mutock walked in with Chima, who had been gone for the past hour. "Oh, your back." Soutou said as he got off the bed. "Maybe now we can finally get down to business." Mr. Mutock was chipper as ever as he set down his briefcase on Soutou's bed. "Business! Are you really that bored with Spain Soutou-kun?" Mr. Mutock chuckled. "Ahhh, this generation. Always so impatient."

Chima walked over to her suitcase while Mr. Mutock began pulling a variety of items out of his pockets. "Are you sure that you don't want to do some sightseeing Soutou-kun? I could very easily find us a tour guide to take us around Madrid. It's a beautiful city, really it is." Chima pulled a deck and a transparent duel disk out of her suitcase. "You duel?" Soutou asked, admiring the quality of the transparent duel disk. Chima put the deck into the duel disk and clutched it against her chest.

"Oh, yes Chima duels. She's fairly talented at it too. Now, let me make a quick phone call and then we'll be able to tour the city! And while were out we'll pick up some dinner too. Did you know that in Spain its custom to eat around one or-" "No! I don't want to go on a tour Mr. Mutock!" Soutou interrupted.

"You said it could take awhile to find this person and get him interested in what were doing. If that's true, we should be out there getting him right now! The U9 is already fully assembled and at full force. With how things have been going lately, we don't have time to sit around relaxing." Mr. Mutocked nodded. "Then away we go." Mr. Mutock picked up a plastic card off the pile of his possessions that he had pulled out of his pocket. "Here, your going to need this Soutou-kun." Mr. Mutock handed the card to Soutou. "Now, I'll explain everything in the car."

"His name is Inigo Callas, but most refer to him as El Gigante." Mr. Mutock said some 15 minutes later in the car. Soutou was sitting in the passenger's seat this time, and Chima was in the back. "He's well known in Spain as a top duelist, and he's in the pro league as well, but he doesn't participate much.

He has one, maybe two duels a year. He's been invited to the Duel of Fortune Cup once, and didn't accept the invitation. As far as I can tell most of his nights are spent running around nightclubs, and dueling people not involved with the pro league. The U9 don't see him as much of a threat, so they haven't targeted him yet. He has a lot of potential, he just doesn't put the effort into unlocking that potential."

Soutou nodded. "So that's why its going to take awhile to get him on our side? He doesn't commit." Mr. Mutock nodded. "He'll probably be a trouble seed at first, but I feel that he'll pull through when the time is right." Mr. Mutock stopped the car in front of a loud night club. "I think that you and Chima should embark on this one without me Soutou-kun. The card I gave you will get you in, and once your in you should have no trouble finding him."

Soutou shook his head. "That's hardly fair Mr. Mutock. Your in charge of this entire thing, you should be the one to coordinate things. I have no idea what to say, or what will convince him, and I doubt Chima does either." Mr. Mutock grinned. "I'm sure you'll both do fine." He could tell that he was failing at convincing Soutou to embark on this journey on his own. "I'm pretty old, I'd stick out like a sore thumb in a night club. Not that you two blend in much better….."

Mr. Mutock glanced at Soutou in his suit and Chima in her sweatshirt. "But you'll blend in much better then I will. Plus I doubt he'll want to hang around with an old man. Trust me on this one Soutou-kun, it'll be better if I sit this one out." Soutou sighed. "Fine fine, we'll go. But stop calling me Soutou-kun. I hate when people use "kun" and "chan" and such." Mr. Mutock nodded. "Of coarse, of coarse. Now go in there and give it your best shot!"

Soutou reluctantly got out of the car, and Chima was close behind him. Soutou once again felt awkward being alone with Chima. "Well, ummm….. I think splitting up is a bad idea, so lets just go in and stick together, huh?" Chima gave a small nod. "Good, now then….." Soutou looked out at the massive crowd surrounding the front of the night club. Two large men guarded the entrance to it, and occasionally let a person or two pass through inside. Soutou fumbled through his pockets and pulled out the card Mr. Mutock had given him.

He and Chima both pushed their way through the crowd up to the two men guarding the entrance. Soutou handed one of them the card. The man looked it over for a minute, then looked at Soutou. "Lucky you guys have this, I wouldn't let either of you in with those cloths on." Soutou frowned. The one thing he hated about Spain was the obsession with fashion. The two men stepped aside for him and Chima.

"But an all access pass is an all access pass. You two are in." Soutou stepped into the club, and Chima followed. The place was packed, and incredibly hot. The room was dark save for some colored lights that shone in a few places. The floor and walls were blue, and a DJ was blasting music towards the front of the enormous room.

Soutou scanned the crowd, seeing if he could see anyone that stuck out in particular. "Mr. Mutock said that he would be a trouble to find…. He also said that people call him "El Gigante" so he must be fairly big. Look around for the biggest guy in the room." "Mhmm." Chima said so quietly that Soutou could barely hear her. Soutou caught a glimpse of a man who was at least a foot taller then everyone else in the room. "Hey! Look over there" He said, pointing the man out to Chima.

"That's gotta be him. Lets go." Soutou and Chima weaved their way through the crowd, pushing past the dancing mass of people. Finally they reached the man, who looked as though he might be 8 feet tall. Soutou almost had to jump to tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at the two. "Are you Inigo Callas?" Soutou yelled over the music. The man laughed. "You lost?" He asked, and then turned around and yelled "Hey Inigo, look at these losers!" Soutou looked past the large man to see who he was talking to. A large couch sat against the wall, and a there was a circular clearing around the couch. A short, skinny young man sat on it.

He had very short brown hair, and deep blue eyes. He wore blue jeans and a black jacket that made him look slightly bigger then he really was. He had a dark blue shirt on underneath the jacket. He also had a girl under each arm, and was talking to the dark-skinned girl on his right before he looked over at the tall man. The tall man moved aside and gave Soutou and Chima each a push into the clearing. The young man burst out laughing, causing Soutou and Chima each to look down and around them to see what was so funny. "Que pasa, sanganos? Perdidos?"

Soutou and Chima both looked at each other, then back at the young man. "What, you asses come to Spain and you don't even speak English?" He snapped his fingers. "Jose, get these guys outta here!" He called to the tall man. "They were looking for you, but if you want 'em out then I'll toss 'em." "Wait!" Soutou yelled. "Are you Inigo Callas?" The boy had gone back to talking to the dark skinned girl, but looked back at Soutou and Chima when Soutou said his name. "Any dumbass who doesn't know my name deserves to get tossed. Jose, do it."

Soutou felt Jose grab him by the shoulder. "We have a proposition for you!" Chima squeaked. She covered her mouth as though she had said something wrong. Inigo held up a hand. "One second Jose." He got off the couch and walked over to the two, getting very close to Chima. "Oh yeah? What're you looking for baby? If your trying to find a bull then you've come to the right place." Inigo put an arm around Chima. "I've got a room in the back, if you want we can-" Soutou grabbed Inigo by the shoulder and pulled him off of Chima. He then grabbed him by the front of the shirt and lifted him off of the ground.

"Don't get any ideas. Were not here for anything like that, and if you so much as touch her you'll be answering to me, judicially and physically." Jose immediately pulled Soutou backwards, causing him to drop Inigo. Jose raised a massive fist when Inigo held up a hand.

"Relax Jose. This guy's a pushover." Inigo grabbed Soutou by the front of the shirt this time, and lifted him off the ground. "Looks can be deceiving sangano. I'm not as weak as I might seem." He said with a grin on his face. Chima put a hand on Inigo's arm. "Please stop! We didn't come here to fight, we just want to talk to you!" Inigo's smile disappeared. "Give me a good reason why I should listen to you, instead of tossing you both out of here right now." "It involves dueling." Soutou said. Inigo set Soutou down, and his smile returned. "Now you've got my attention."

Inigo had lead them to his room, which was mostly taken up by a large bed, and a big screen TV. There was, however, a small table with 4 chairs. Soutou and Chima sat on one side, and Inigo sat on the other. Inigo had just finished explaining Mr. Mutock's plan for saving the pro league and the problem with he U9. "So you see, its only a matter of time before the pro league collapses entirely. And the rest of Duel Monster's will go with it."

Inigo didn't say a word, and overall appeared uninterested in what Inigo was saying. "Even if you keep dueling for your love of the game, most people will stop playing entirely. There'll be barely anybody for you to duel." Inigo picked something out of his teeth and flicked it away. "Sounds like a load of boring bull crap to me. If you guys want me to waste my time "saving the pro league" then your crazy. I don't care about the U9, and I'm not a team player. Get someone else for your little group." Soutou jumped up, knocking his chair over. "You selfish bastard! Don't you care about anything? You call yourself a duelist, and yet you wont even fight for the sport you love?"

Inigo stood up calmly. "Whatever, sangano. You two can see yourselves out, I'm not getting involved in anything that doesn't get me money, girls, or fame. Nobody watches the pro league anymore, and only members of the U9 get any money or girls. I'm not wasting my time with a hopeless cause that has 0 benefits." Inigo turned to leave. "Coward! Don't you care about the injustice of the U9? Don't you care about anything but yourself?" Inigo opened the door to leave. "Are you afraid of the U9? Are you scared? You're a coward!"

Soutou stepped forward and threw a punch at the back of Inigo's head. Inigo spun to the right and dodged the punch. He grabbed Soutou's outstretched wrist and pulled him forward. At the same time he swung with his other hand and punched Soutou in the face. Soutou went flying sideways into the table. Chima jumped up and screamed. "I told you not to underestimate me sangano. Try that again and I'll break your neck!" Inigo walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Chima quickly went to Soutou's aid and helped him up. "A-are you alright, Soutou?" She asked shakily. Soutou wiped some blood from his lip.

"I'm fine, I just lost my temper for a second there. How anyone can be that rude and selfish is beyond me…" Soutou adjusted his glasses and opened the door to the room. He looked around and saw that Inigo hadn't made it far. "Hey!" He yelled. Inigo kept walking. "How about we duel over it? If I win, you have to join us." Inigo turned around. "Classic move. And of coarse, my next question will be "what do I get if I win"?" Soutou paused for a moment.

"You like money, right? I've got plenty of that. How much do you want?" Inigo laughed with disbelief. "You serious? How about half a million?" Soutou nodded. "Done. You win, I'll pay you half a million dollars." Inigo poked Soutou in the chest. "You better be good for it, or I'll snap your legs in half. What the hell's your name, anyways?" "Soutou." Souto replied. "Let's go then, there's a duel stage down the hall."

The dark skinned girl that Inigo had been talking to sat on the couch with her arms crossed. She impatiently tapped her foot against the floor. Jose was talking on his cell phone as she looked around, waiting for Inigo to get back. Jose hung up and put the phone away. "Jose, where's Inigo? Is he coming back or what?" She called over to him. "He got caught up dueling some guy, he'll be back in awhile." "Humph." She said, slumping into the couch. "He'd better make it quick."

Soutou was far from impressed by the duel field. Although it was a somewhat private stage, it was still very dirty. Inigo stood opposite Soutou, with a pure white duel disk on his arm. It had a blue gem for its life point counter, and the entire thing was easily twice the size of a normal duel disk. Inigo had a small group of people sitting on the benches on his side of the duel field, while Chima was the only person supporting Soutou.

"Lets hurry up with this, I don't wanna be here all night." Inigo said as his duel disk turned on. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to give you what you deserve." Soutou replied as he activated his duel disk aswell. "I deserve $500,000, so I'll be sure to kick your ass!" Inigo yelled as he drew his opening hand, and then a 6th card. "I'll start by summoning a monster in facedown defense position. Then I'll play a facedown card and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Soutou examined his hand carefully. "I summon [URL=.com/wiki/Ally_of_Justice_-_Reverse_Break]Ally of Justice - Reverse Breaker[/URL] in attack positon! Reverse Breaker, attack his facedown monster! Reversing Drill!"

The blue machine plowed into Inigo's set monster with its drill and broke it into thousands of tiny pixels. "Lucky you your monster destroys set monsters, otherwise it would've run into my Shield Knight's 1800 defense. Also since Shield Knight is a light monster, it would've been destroyed after damage calculation."

"It's a lot more then lucky." Soutou said as he placed two cards facedown. "Your up." "Its my turn, draw!" Inigo glanced at his facedown card, then at Reverse Breaker. "I guess that means that facedown defense position is off limits for me. But this guy works much better face up. I summon [URL=.com/wiki/Ghost_Gardna] Dead Guardna[/URL] in face up defense position! That will conclude my turn."

_More defense? What's this guy getting at?_ Soutou wondered as he drew a card. "I tribute my Reverse Breaker to summon [URL=.com/wiki/Ally_of_Justice_-_Rudra]Ally of Justice Rudra[/URL] in attack position! Turn end." _If he just keeps playing defensively this duels going to take awhile. I wish he would attack already._

"My turn, draw. I summon [URL=.com/wiki/Comrade_Swordsman_of_Landstar]Fencer of the United Landstars[/URL] in face up defense position. Then I'll play a facedown card. Turn end."

"Still playing it defensively I see. That's going to cost you Inigo. You've given me more then enough time to set up my combo. I summon [URL=.com/wiki/Ally_of_Justice_-_Cyclone_Creator]Ally of Justice - Cyclone Creator[/URL] in face up attack position!"

"A tuner? So your going for a synchro summon huh?" Soutou smiled. "That's right. Tuning!" The orange bird glowed for a second before vanishing. Three green rings and 3 white orbs surrounded the flying blue machine. "As darkness engulfs everything, the world cries out for justice! Become the one to answer that call! Synchro Summon, [URL=.com/wiki/Ally_of_Justice_-_Light_Gazer]Ally of Justice - Light Gazer[/URL]!" Green light shone through the circles. It vanished a second later, revealing Light Gazer. "

Light Gazer gains 200 attack from the Shield Knight in your graveyard (Atk: 2600). Now, Light Gazer, attack his Fencer of the United Landstars! Light Burst Cannon!" The UFO let out a blast of light from one of its cannon arms. "I activate the effect of Dead Guardna! Dead Defense!" The white warrior moved in front of Fencer, intercepting the blast from Light Gazer.

_Heh, I knew he wouldn't let his tuner take the hit. And now with Dead Guardna gone I can really do some damage!"_

"I'm not done yet Soutou. I activate my trap, [URL=.com/wiki/Broken_Blocker] Broken Blocker[/URL]! When a monster with higher defense then attack is destroyed, this card special summons 2 more of that monster from my deck to the field. I'll special summon 2 more Dead Guardna in defense position!" Soutou gritted his teeth. "A minor dent in my plan. I activate my set card, Cross Examination! When an Ally of Justice monster on my field destroys an opponents monster, I can return it to the deck to summon a monster with the same level as the returned monster.

I'll return Light Gazer to my extra deck to summon [URL=.com/wiki/Ally_of_Justice_-_Thunder_Armor]Ally of Justice - Lightning Armor[/URL]!"

This time Inigo gritted his teeth. "Damnit, that thing does piercing. If I don't take care of it soon Im in trouble."

"Lightning Armor, attack his Dead Guardna! Lightning Slash!" The orange machine hacked through one of Inigo's Dead Guardna's with a lightning saber.

Inigo's Lifepoints: 3200

Soutou's life points: 4000

"That will conclude my turn." Inigo calmly drew a card from his deck. "What's wrong? All of that talk, and all you can do is defend? If you can't muster even a single attack then this duel is going to end on my next turn." "Then I'll just have to start attacking, wont I? I tribute Dead Guardna to summon [URL=.com/wiki/Total_Defense_Shogun]Great Defense Shogun[/URL] in defense position!"

"2500 defense is an impressive amount, but he's a ways off from standing up to Lightning Armor." Soutou said, confident in his monster. "I'll worry about Lightning Armor later. I activate my spell card, Mercenary Armies! This card lets me pay 500 life points to place 1 level 4 or lower warrior type monster on top of my deck. In return, you get a "Mercenary Token" to your side of the field in attack position (Atk: 1500)."

Inigo's Lifepoints: 2700

Soutou's Lifepoints: 4000

Inigo grabbed the card his deck spat out and added it to his hand. "Planning on coming after this nuisance you gave me?" Soutou asked, pointing at the black armored warrior that now sat on his field. _Go ahead and do it then. My "Unfair Matchup" card will knock out any attack position monster that you attack with. _

"Yeah, that's exactly what I plan on doing. I play my spell, Shield Attack! This card lets a monster switch its original attack and defense strengths until the end of the turn! I'll select Great Defense Shogun! (Atk: 2500) And don't forget the effect of my Fencer of the United Landstars! He gives all warrior type monsters on my field 400 attack! (Atk: 2900)"

Soutou maintained his confidence. _This kid's a complete rookie. At first I thought he was going to do a synchro summon, but if he's boosting his Defense Shogun's attack then that cant be his plan. More importantly, he's increasing the attack of a defense position monster. Shield Attack only lasts until the end of the turn, next turn Lightning Armor will destroy his Defense Shogun. What the hell is he trying to do?_

"Now I'll have Great Defense Shogun atta-" "Not so fast! Are you forgetting that you summoned Defense Shogun in defense position? You can't do battle unless he's in attack position."

Inigo smiled. "Are you forgetting his effect? Great Defense Shogun can declare an attack even while in defense position. Go, Great Defense Shogun! Attack his Mercenary Token! Blocker Beatdown!"

The heavily armored warrior sluggishly charged forward. He lowered his spiked shoulder and slammed it into the black armored warrior, shattering it into a million pieces.

Inigo's Lifepoints: 2700

Soutou's Lifepoints: 2600

Inigo's eyes widened as his life points dropped. "Why didn't you attack Thunder Armor?" He asked, unsure why Inigo would leave a monster on the field that possessed an effect perfect for defeating his defense strategy. "Who knows? Maybe I'm a lot smarter then I look? Maybe I have something planned? You'll just have to figure out on your own. Two cards facedown , Turn end."

Soutou drew a card from his deck. _His dueling style is the exact opposite of how he acts. He's loud and obnoxious, but then he's quiet and defensive while dueling. And his audience behind him has been silent this entire time. Is he trying to psyche me out? Or is something wrong with him? _Soutou took a deep breath and swallowed his pride. "Something wrong Inigo?" He reluctantly asked. "No, why?" Inigo replied. "You seem a lot quieter then you were earlier." Soutou said slowly, trying not to say anything offensive. _I have to try and appeal to him if I want him to join us. _

"Who cares? Just take your turn." Inigo said. "Our organization is all about the betterment of its members too. If you have a problem, were the ones that you want to side with Inigo. We can help you." Soutou looked at the card he drew and smiled. "I summon [URL=.com/wiki/Ally_of_Justice_-_Blind_Sucker]Ally of Justice - Blind Sucker[/URL] in attack position!" Inigo was unmoved by the summon.

"Still nothing? Still no emotion? Let's see if this sparks something in you then! I activate my spell card, Precedent Rule! Once per turn this card allows me to select 1 monster in your graveyard, and 1 monster in my graveyard that were removed from the field in the same way. I can then special summon a monster from my deck with defense equal to or less then the lowest defense strength between the two monsters. I'll select your Dead Guardna, and my Reverse Breaker who were both tributed for a tribute summon. Reverse Breaker has the lowest defense of the two at 1200, so I can special summon a monster from my deck with 1200 or less defense. I'll summon [URL=.com/wiki/Ally_of_Justice_-_Cosmic_Closer]Ally of Justice - Cosmic Closer[/URL]!"

Inigo was still unmoved by Soutou's move. "It's over Inigo! Blind Sucker, attack his Fencer of the United Landstars! Power Drainer!"

The orange machine shot two suction cups with cords on them at Fencer. They hit the monsters shield and immediately began sucking energy out of the monster until it was nothing but a pile of bones. The bones shattered, and Inigo winced at the gruesome attack.

Inigo's Lifepoints: 2300

Soutou's life points: 2600

"C'mon Inigo! Let's see that spirit I saw earlier! What do you fight for? What do you fight against? What makes you angry? Show it to me! Show me that fiery spirit that was bursting out of you! If your just going to play a half-assed duel like a coward then I don't think were interested in having you with us! Lightning Armor, attack his Defense Shogun! Lightning Slash!"

"I activate my set card, [URL=.com/wiki/The_Reliable_Guardian] The Reliable Guardian[/URL]! This increases my Defense Shogun's defense by 700 points! (Def: 3200)" The armored warrior grew bigger as the orange machine swung a lightning blade at it. The shogun easily blocked the attack with its shoulder, and the machine jumped back to Soutou's field.

Inigo's Lifepoints: 2300

Soutou's Lifepoints: 2100

Soutou gritted his teeth. "I see. You didn't attack Lightning Armor because you wanted to do more damage. By attacking the token you gave me, you did a substantially larger amount. You then tricked me into thinking that I could beat Defense Shogun and used The Reliable Guardian to do more damage to my life points while keeping him alive. And with my monsters in attack position……" Soutou smiled.

"Your probably planning on summoning a high level monster on your turn and attacking one of my monsters for massive damage, huh? A good plan, but you have no cards in hand. You'll need a pretty lucky draw for your plan to work."

Inigo grinned. "Did you forget? Mercenary Armies already gave me the monster I need. I don't have to worry about a thing. From turn 1 my deck has been giving me just what I need so that I don't have to rely on things like luck. All I've had to do is rely on my deck. It knows what I want, and it answers me accordingly."

Soutou frowned. _What's this kid talking about? This game is about luck, decks cant answer you. _"What your saying doesn't make any sense to me Inigo, so I wont even begin to try interpreting it. I'll simply end my turn. And during my end phase, the monster summoned by Precedent Rule disappears." Cosmic Closer shattered into thousands of pixels as Soutou inserted the card into his graveyard.

Inigo drew a card from his deck. "I know what kind of person you are Soutou. You're the kind of person who's had a hard-knock life, and is all touchy feely and emotional and angry about everything. And maybe your friend over there is too. But I don't know about any of that stuff. I haven't had a hard life. I don't have any problems."

Inigo's eyes met Soutou's, and he could see the same fiery personality behind them, the same personality he had seen before the duel started. "I just like to beat the crap out of people with my strength! My deck understands that, and it answers accordingly! Get ready, because preparation time is over! I'm about to show you my ace!"

Soutou grinned. "Looks like he's finally woken up. Things should be fun from now on."

"I summon [URL=.com/wiki/Tune_Warrior] Tune Warrior[/URL] in attack position! Then I'll activate my set card, [URL=.com/wiki/Miniaturize] Miniaturize[/URL]! This will decrease my Total Defense Shogun's level by 1, and his attack by 1000 (Atk: 550)" _Decreasing its level? He must be going for a synchro summon._

"Tuning!" Inigo declared loudly. Tune Warrior glowed before becoming 3 green circles and 3 orbs of light. Total Defense Shogun passed through the rings. "Weak monsters join together to create a GIGANTIC force! Witness the earth crushing arrival of the giant!" Green light shone through the rings.

"Synchro Summon, [URL=.com/wiki/Gigantech_FighterGIGANTECH FIGHTER[/URL]!" Soutou looked up to see a white circle spinning through the air. It crashed into the middle of the duel field, causing the ground to shake and almost knocking Soutou off of his feet. _What the hell is this!?_

The crowd behind Inigo erupted in cheers as the dust cleared. A massive white warrior stood at the center of a crater. It was kneeling on one knee, and had one hand pressed against the ground. Skeletal corpses lay all around it as it started to glow with red energy. "Gigantech Fighter gains 100 attack for each warrior type monster that has died throughout the duel. I have 7 in my grave, so he gains 700 attack(Atk: 3500)!"

Soutou started to sweat. _Not good! This thing is freaking huge! I could use my trap, "Unfair Matchup" to destroy his monster, but it'll only work if he attacks Blind Sucker. If he goes after Lightning Armor I'll be in trouble…_

"You wanted to see me attack Soutou? Well here it is! My deck is all about waiting and defending, at least until I can summon my ace. Gigantech Fighter is the only attacker I have in this deck! And your about to feel just how strong of an attacker he is! Gigantech Fighter, attack Lightning Armor! GIGANTECH FIST!!"

The massive white warrior ran forward and jumped into the air. It pulled back an arm and swung just before it reached Lightning Armor. The machine exploded as it's fist made contact. Soutou put his arms up to brace himself.

Inigo's Lifepoints: 2300

Soutou's Lifepoints: 1300

"I've got nothing left, so I'll end it there. Are you regretting dueling me now, sangano? You thought that I was a pushover, what do you think now that you've seen my REAL power! On my next turn you'd better start writing out that check for $500,000, because I'm gonna kick your ass!" The small crowd behind Inigo started clapping and whistling as Inigo taunted Soutou.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Inigo! I've yet to show you my real power aswell! I summon Ally of Justice - Light Reflector in attack position! Tuning level 4 Blind Sucker with level 1 Light Reflector! As darkness engulfs everything, the world cries out for justice! Become the one to answer that call! Synchro Summon, [URL=.com/wiki/Ally_of_Justice_-_Catastor]Ally of Justice Catastor[/URL]!"

Catastor emerged onto the field, but Inigo wasn't moved at all. "Too bad for you, Gigantech Fighter is a dark attribute monster. Catastor's effect wont work on him, he'll just end up getting his face punched in."

Soutou grinned. "I think you should look up." Inigo looked up to see a mechanical cube reflecting bright light down onto the field. "By removing Light Reflector in the graveyard from the game, I can make all monsters on your side of the field and in your grave light attribute monsters until my next standbye phase. Which means that Gigantech is the one that's going to end up getting destroyed. Go, Catastor! Attack his Gigantech Fighter! Dark Justice!"

The white machine shot a blast of darkness at the giant warrior, causing it to shatter and explode. Smoke briefly covered the field. When it cleared, Gigantech Fighter was gone, save its torso, which sat in front of Inigo. "Reverse card open, Battle Zone. This trap treats all destruction due to effects as destruction through battle. And now I'll use Gigantech Fighter's effect! When he's destroyed through battle and sent to the grave, I can summon any warrior, even himself, from the graveyard. Gigantech Capsule!"

The torso of the white warrior exploded, and Gigantech Fighter emerged from it. Soutou's eyes widened. "Thought it'd be that easy to kill Gigantech Soutou? He's my best monster. I wouldn't throw him onto the field without support." Soutou growled. "I set two cards and end my turn."

Inigo drew a card and grinned. "Thank you, deck. Since Gigantech Fighter came back after the effect of Light Reflector activated, he's a dark attribute monster again. Which mean's he can demolish Catastor! Gigantech Fighter, attack Ally of Justice - Catastor! GIGANTECH FIST!"

The white warrior ran forward and raised its fist. "Trap card activate! Unfair Matchup! When a monster on my field is attacked by a monster with a higher level and higher attack, both monsters are destroyed! We then both get to special summon a monster with attack equal to or lower then the combined attack of both monsters divided by 2!"

"Too bad for you Soutou! My deck answered my prayers, and gave me this quick play spell! [URL=.com/wiki/Snowfall_Sword] Snowfall Sword[/URL]!" Gigantech Fighter stopped as sword made of snow and ice appeared in its hand. It lifted the sword above its head and swung it down at Unfair Matchup. The sword let loose an avalanche of snow on the card, burying it completely.

"Snowfall Sword can only be activated when a warrior type monster declares an attack and my opponent activates a spell or trap card. It negates that card and destroys it! Which means that Gigantech can continue his attack!" The giant warrior punched Catastor, breaking the machine apart and shattering it into hundreds of pixels.

Inigo's Lifepoints: 2300

Soutou's Lifepoints: 100

Soutou grinned. "Just as planned. I activate my trap card, Dark Justice! This card can only be activated when Ally of Justice - Catastor is destroyed! It destroys the monster that attacked it, and then increases my opponents life points equal to the battle damage I received through that battle!"

Inigo's eyes widened. "WHAT!?" He yelled. A ghostly image of Catastor appeared behind Soutou. "Dark Justice!" He declared as Catastor fired a black blast of energy at Gigantech Fighter. As the warrior disappeared Inigo's life points increased.

Inigo's Lifepoints: 3500

Soutou's Lifepoints: 100

"Just a little payment for losing your monster." Soutou said with a huge grin on his face. "And now for my final facedown card. Release Fee! This card will special summon Gigantech Fighter back to your field, and inflict damage to your life points equal to his attack or defense!"

Gigantech Fighter appeared from the graveyard on Inigo's field. "Wait a seco-GUAAAAH!" Inigo screamed as a giant red aura erupted from around his body.

Inigo's Lifepoints: 0

Soutou's life points: 100

The small group behind Inigo started booing and throwing things in Soutou's direction. Inigo dropped to a knee as Gigantech Fighter faded away and his duel disk shut down. "I….. should've warned you….. People around here aren't very big fans of burn….."

Soutou shrugged. "Oh well, that's too bad for them isn't it? Burn damage is apart of this game, and is reasonable as long as its not used in extreme amounts." Soutou hopped down from his platform and walked over to Inigo. Chima got up off the bench and followed him. He held out his hand to him. "And a deal is a deal as well. Will you owe up to your bet?" Inigo batted Soutou's hand away.

"If I didn't I wouldn't be able to show my face around here ever again. I'll join your group, but I'm not going to like it." Inigo rose and took a deep breathe. "And if either of you get touchy feely on me I'm hitting you. I'm not afraid of hitting girls." Inigo said, looking at Chima. "C'mon then, lets get out of here." Inigo walked between the two towards the exit on the right side of the room. The crowd behind him began murmuring in confusion. Inigo raised a hand but didn't look back. "Later guys! I'll be back in a few months!" He said very nonchalantly. The murmurs got even louder, but Inigo ignored them. He passed through the door, and heard them no more.

The dark skinned girl stood among the small crowd of supporters that Inigo had. She had gotten tired of waiting for him and Jose had directed her to the duel field. "Interesting. Very interesting." She said to herself. Her phone suddenly rang and she answered it. "Hello?" She said into the phone. It was silent for a moment before the voice of the chief could started speaking. "Sadiva? Where are you?! I called the hotel and nobody answered! If anybody were to find out that you were running around Madrid and NOT staying with your mother you'd get kicked out of the pro league!"

"Calm down chief! There wasn't a single camera or paparazzi within a hundred feet of me all day. Besides I-" Sadiva paused and looked at the people around her, who were now all talking amongst themselves about what had just occurred. "I have something really interesting to tell you about."

This Chapter's Custom Cards"

**Shield Knight **Light/Level 4

_[Warrior/Effect]_

_If you have 1 or less cards in hand, increase the defense of this monster by 600 points. If this is the only monster on your side of the field, negate the effects of spell cards that target this monster and destroy them_

_ATK:1000 DEF:1800_

**Cross Examination**

_[Normal Trap]_

_Activate this card only when an "Ally of Justice" monster you control destroys an opponents monster as a result of battle. Return that monster to the deck, then special summon 1 "Ally of Justice" monster from your deck who's level is equal to the level of the returned monster. The monster special summoned by this effect cannot attack your opponent directly._

**Mercenary Armies**

_[Continuous Spell]_

_Once per turn, by paying 500 life points, you can place 1 level 4 or lower warrior type monster from your deck on top of your deck. Then, special summon 1 "Mercenary Token" (Dark/Warrior/Level 1/Attack: 1500/Defense:1500/Effect: This monster cannot attack your opponent's life points directly) to your opponents side of the field in attack position._

**Shield Attack**

_[Normal Spell]_

_Switch the original attack and defense strengths of 1 face up Warrior-type monster on your side of the field until the end phase of the turn._

**Precedent Rule**

_[Continuous Spell]_

_Select 1 monster in your graveyard, and 1 monster in your opponents graveyard that were both removed from the field in the same way. Special summon 1 "Ally of Justice" monster from your deck with equal or less defense then the monster with the lowest defense strength of the 2 selected monsters. The monster summoned by this effect is sent to the graveyard during the end phase of the turn it is summoned._

**Ally of Justice - Light Reflector **Dark/Level 1_[Machine/Tuner/Effect]__When this monster is used for the synchro summon of an "Ally of Justice" monster, you can remove this monster in the graveyard from the game to make all monsters on the field and in the graveyard light attribute monsters until your next standbye phase__ATK/ 100 DEF/1700_**Battle Zone**

_[Normal Trap]_

_During this turn, all monsters that are destroyed by your opponent's card effects are treated as being destroyed through battle. _

**Unfair Matchup**

_[Normal Trap]_

_You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack with an attack position monster they control. Destroy the attacking monster and the attack target. Then, each player can special summon 1 monster from their decks with attack equal to or less then the combined original attack of both monsters divided by 2._

**Dark Justice**

_You can only activate this card when an "Ally of Justice, Catastor" on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle. Destroy the monster that destroyed it, and increase your opponents life points equal to the amount of battle damage you took from that battle._

_**Release Fee**__[Quick-Play Spell]__When you destroy an opponents monster, you may activate this card. Special summon that monster to your opponents side of the field and inflict damage to their life points equal to that monsters attack or original defense._


End file.
